Stain
by Patche
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were together and in love once. But she left and lost all her memories. Now she's back and working for the man she left behind. And Kagome soon finds out that there are some things you can never completely forget. Rated T InuKag
1. Happy Together

**Stain**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**AN – **Okay, so let me say this much… I'm a sixteen year old who fantasized this up. If I'm completely off with all my 'psychology' knowledge, please forgive me. I can't even look at a picture of the brain without getting a headache. So, just bare with me. It's fanfitcion people. Also, Inuyasha might seem a little ooc in the beginnings, but you have to figure, this is after four years of dating Kagome. I can assure you guys won't be too horribly disappointed once we're past the prologue. And for anyone wondering, I did appreciate all the reviews She's Lookin Through Me received. Now, enough rambling and on with the story.

**Happy Together**

---

He was average sized, skinnier than most boys, but with some muscle. He wasn't the smartest and even had a rough temper around most people. He held no popularity in high school. Aside from his girlfriend, he had no friends. Everyone was far too judgmental for him. He was a strange kid to look at. With two dog-ears at the top of his head, yellow eyes, fangs, and claws… some kids would run screaming he looked like a werewolf.

But that wasn't what he was. He was just a hanyou. The son of a demon and a human. It wasn't his fault and barely changed anything about him other than his senses.

He wasn't evil; he wasn't conniving… but because that's how the entire world could view him… he'd become a cold man.

At the age of seventeen, he'd only known so much of love. That which he did know all came from his mother and his girlfriend… Higurashi Kagome.

His mother died when he was only ten, leaving him to live with his half brother who despised his very existence. As if it were his fault. Luckily, this would be his last year to live with the man.

His girlfriend, Kagome, was the only friend he'd ever known. She moved into the neighborhood sometime when he was seven and the two were inseparable. People often looked at her funny or called her names just because she was close to the hanyou. She hardly cared though. Every time he told her she could be friends with some one else, she'd turn around and say 'If these people can treat others like this then I don't want to be friends with them.' It always warmed his heart to hear her say things like that.

It didn't take too long into puberty for him to realize he had fallen in love with Kagome. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. All the times they were near each other, he felt his whole world slow down.

Just before their first year in high school, he told her. He told her everything. How much he loved her and wanted to be with her. She was shocked but seemed to accept whatever proposal he was throwing out to her.

And so, they had dated all through high school. Here they were in their last year of high school, the fourth year of being with Kagome.

Over the years, they'd had their tiffs from 'jealous boyfriend' moments to her just acting like an idiot… but they never came close to breaking up.

She was the only thing right in his life and he could never let a stupid argument tear that away from him.

He lay in bed thinking of her as he did every night. Her beauty, her words… everything that was Kagome was imbedded in his mind forever.

Graduation was coming soon and they would drift apart. Kagome had already been accepted into a university in America. As heartbreaking as it was for him to think she'd be gone for four years of his life, Inuyasha wanted to tie them together some how.

He held up a simple, silver diamond ring and watched it sparkle in the moonlight pouring in through his window.

A loud tapping on his window broke his thoughts from Kagome and the diamond ring. Quickly stuffing the ring away in one of his pockets, he opened his blinds to reveal the woman that plagued his mind standing before him, an innocent smile playing her lips.

She'd snuck out again to see him. It always made him feel so good to see she was so desperate to see him. He would have snuck out at some point to be with her, but was too paranoid about her mother finding him.

Her mother hated him with a passion. She thought her daughter could have done much better with some one who was smarter and better looking and without any demon blood in their veins.

But this is what Kagome got and if her mother didn't like it, she'd just have to learn to put up with it.

Inuyasha laughed a little at all the memories he shared with Kagome when it came to her mother. He climbed out of bed and walked up to his window, opening it up to let her in.

Kagome jumped through the opened glass and latched onto him.

"H…hey…" Inuyasha stumbled back a little at the sudden added weight, but wrapped his arms around her after the shock of it all.

Kagome had nuzzled her face into his neck before he let her go. She released him from her grip and smiled up at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He blushed and looked away.

"Ehh… nothing…" He said. She smiled and bowed her head nervously. "Is something wrong?" He asked wondering why she'd come to see him. She usually did see him at this hour if she was sneaking out, but it was still a little strange. Something was odd about her being here.

Kagome let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders, looking up at Inuyasha with a pout. "Can I just be with you tonight?" Inuyasha blinked a few times but nodded and hugged her again.

---

They sat out on his porch for a while, not really saying much, just basking in the moonlight. Something was wrong with Kagome, though. He could tell by her stance, her eyes.

She was sad and he had to find out why.

"Kagome…" He said breaking the peaceful silence the two had formed. She turned her eyes that shimmered in the moonlight to face him.

"Hmm?" She asked giving him her typical soft smile, which was often the smile that graced her lips. He had them all memorized by now. What each smile meant. This one was just the content one.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, reaching a hand to slide over her shoulders. She shuddered at the sudden contact and sighed, her smile faded away.

"I'm just having second thoughts about leaving in two weeks." She said solemnly. Inuyasha sighed loudly.

"I don't really want you to go." He said softly. She knew that was the truth, but Inuyasha had never revealed it. He didn't want to keep her from her dreams…

"I know. I was thinking maybe I could just stay here with you and be a literature teacher or something." She said softly.

'Or something…' played over in his mind. That's not what she wanted. She wanted to be an English teacher for younger kids here. She'd been studying English on her own for the longest time, obsessing over the American culture she so adored.

He never understood it, feeling the Japanese culture was the greatest. But, it was her decision… and the last thing he wanted to do was get in the way.

"No." He said abruptly. "You're going to school in America." Kagome blinked and looked up at him.

"I know… I don't have a choice anymore." She sighed sadly. "And it's not like it will be easy to keep in touch or anything…" Inuyasha stared ahead of him, thinking over everything she was saying.

This was really happening… he was really going to have to say goodbye to Kagome. "Why do you say that?" He asked curiously.

Kagome looked around them before she spoke. He knew that she would be far too busy with her studies to call him every night, aside from it costing a fortune. However, he was very aware of the millions of boys that were possibly licking their chops at the mere sight of her. And it wasn't that he didn't trust Kagome… he just had a jealousy streak that ran pretty deep.

He wouldn't be there to make sure the horn dogs kept their hands to themselves.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said looking up at him with her tear-filled eyes. "I just think that… as much as we both don't want it, we should part ways and leave it at that. If we meet again when I come back then we can be together. But who's to say that something else won't happen?"

What did she mean? Did she have plans of falling in love with some other boy?

"I mean, I want to stay with you… and that alone is what makes this decision so hard." Her voice cracked and the scent of salt filled his nose. "But we'll be apart for as long as we've been together. And in the past four years, we've grown so much… who knows what we could change into?" She sighed and placed her hands in her lap, turning to face the confused boy. Was she not just complaining about leaving him two seconds ago? "What I'm getting at is that you're probably going to meet some gorgeous girl and you'll forget all about me and then-"

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders. His tone was loud and angry. "Don't ever say that. That would NEVER happen, Kagome."

"You won't meet other pretty girls?" She asked dryly. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug.

"I would never be able to forget you." He said stroking her hair as he spoke. Kagome sniffled letting the tears that were pent up in her tear ducts fall like little rivers down her face, pooling at the tip of her chin before falling onto his shirt.

"Inuyasha…" She sobbed, clutching him closer and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Would you… forget me?" He asked softly. She pulled away from him and bit her lip, trying to wipe all the tears that were falling.

"Never. That would never happen." She said giving him a weak smile and a small laugh. "I'm so stupid…" The mumbled. "I can't believe I'm so worked up about all this. I mean…" Inuyasha's eyes softened.

"What do you want, Kagome?" She looked up at him confused. She'd stopped crying by now.

"What do you mean, what do I want?" She tilted her head to the side to emphasize the confusion she felt with his question.

"I mean…" He sighed and turned away from her. "Do you want to meet some one else? Or… would you want to be with me?" He asked. She blinked a few times.

"I'd want to be with you forever…" She said softly. Inuyasha's eyes widened at her remark.

"So, would you marry me if you could?" He asked. Kagome sighed and scooted next to him.

"I would." She said resting her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand with his and squeezed lightly before turning to look at her.

"So… would you…" He dug into his pocket and pulled out the simple silver ring he'd kept from earlier. "…take this… so when you came back, we could? Would you be willing to bind yourself to me, like that?" He asked. This was the one thing he wanted most in the whole world. If only he could live life knowing Kagome was his.

Kagome plucked the ring from his hand and inspected it in the moonlight, pondering the question he'd just asked. Of course, she would marry him. She had no plans of fooling around with anyone else in America… there weren't any downsides to this other than she didn't want to be a burden to him.

If Inuyasha wanted to move on, she wanted him to do so. But the ring in her hands obviously stated he wanted to be with her.

She smiled, sliding the ring onto her left ring finger. "Yes." She said, nodding a little. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I will…"

---

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	2. The CoManager

**Stain**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**AN – **I don't remember if I said two years later or three… but whatever the case, it's three. Thank you guys for all the reviews. I'll have to keep the ANs short since they'll be at the top now. (I like to change formats around) Also, this marks the end of the oocness.

**The Co-Manager**

---

_Three Years Later_

He sighed, feeling bored… life was pretty rough lately. His restaurant was getting horrid reviews thanks to the fancy 'Shikon' that moved in down the street. With their over-priced uncooked fish, they were luring everyone inside.

It sickened him. He hated the idea that Takeshi Naraku could abandon the warm ideas of a good family restaurant and open up a sleazy, sushi bar with that whole 'live action chefs' ordeal. Right in the middle of Tokyo, too. It was such a tourist place to visit. Even though it was authentic Japanese food, Inuyasha despised the idea of catering to tourists. Why not cater to the people that live down the street?

It's not like his opinion mattered anymore. The real reason he despised the Shikon was that up until four months ago, the restaurant he co-owned with Mushin was the best family-diner in the whole district.

People loved to eat there and have cooked food prepared for them. With the extra speedy service and warm hospitality the waitresses offered, no one could ever choose something over that place.

But he'd lost six waitresses. They quit to go work at the Shikon because it paid more. 'Keh, dumb whores…' Inuyasha thought disgusted with the actions.

He'd been left with only three waitresses and two chefs by now. That turned his little cozy restaurant into a place to go for a cheep quick lunch.

It was almost like a fast food place, just lacking the drive-up window.

He sighed, getting his last puff of his cigarette as he walked up to the double doors of his own little hell, the fallen workplace.

It really wasn't such a bad job. However, ever since they'd been losing business Mushin had become a horrible drunk and was rarely ever sober. Inuyasha was usually the man in charge. The only reason he'd even gotten the job was because Mushin was Kagome's uncle.

If it hadn't been for him, Inuyasha would still be unemployed. He'd decided against going to any schools.

Letting the tobacco stick fall to the ground, he smashed out what was still burning with the heel of his shoe and continued on into his work.

"Good morning, Inuyasha-sama." He was instantly greeted by the young hostess he'd hired a while back. They had three hosts that were under the age of eighteen. He knew all three of them personally through relationships with others.

This hostess was named Kaneshiro Rin. She was the adopted daughter of his brother's and had an all-too perky attitude for Inuyasha's likes. She knew she might get fired if they went out of business… but she didn't care. She was way too damn optimistic.

But at times, he felt maybe the real reason he couldn't stand Rin was because of how much she reminded him of Kagome. He hadn't talked to her… his fiancée in three years.

"Hey…" He mumbled in response to Rin, feeling down now that he had to think about Kagome again.

He sighed heavily as he walked into his office to find Mushin was already passed out on his desk drunk as ever.

"Wake up you damn drunk!" Inuyasha shouted, letting his belongings fall on Mushin's over-sized stomach.

"Ehh… what?" He asked, stirring awake. Inuyasha sat down in a chair, eyeing the drunkard before him.

"It's time to get back to work." He said sharply. He glanced down at his watch. Ten minutes 'til opening time. He groaned and tried to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Sorry we're late!" He heard from the front door, followed by 'Kohaku-kun'.

Inuyasha grumbled, standing up to greet Takagi Sango and her little brother. Sango was a waitress while Kohaku was a fellow host working alongside Rin.

Since it was a Saturday, they were going to need all the help they could get tonight. Though there restaurant was small, the Shikon could only fit so many people.

"Heh… don't worry about it, you can be as late as you want, guys… not like anyone's going to come." Inuyasha said pessimistically glancing out the window. He saw a little snowflake land on the ground in front of their doors.

'That's right… it's almost winter, huh?' He thought as Sango pulled off her coat and hung it up on the rack in front of her, revealing her waitress outfit.

She sighed and brushed herself off. "It's kind of cold out there." She gave Inuyasha slight smile. He shook it off.

"I wouldn't know…" He mumbled, heading back into his office. Because of his half demon blood, he rarely ever got too hot or cold. He could always maintain a pretty decent body temperature without taking off or putting on any clothing.

Sango nodded sadly and turned to her little brother, who was getting himself ready by Rin. "Do you know what's wrong with him today?" Sango asked the girl. Rin shighed sadly and shook her head.

"I think it's just one of _those_ days." She said shrugging. "Inuyasha-sama is often very depressed most of the time. I've noticed, he never smiles anymore…" Sango cocked her head to the side. She'd been working at this restaurant much longer than Inuyasha, but she'd noticed it too.

He never did smile. No one had ever seen one. He always seemed so unhappy and bitter.

"Well, I guess we'll have to work extra hard today then, Kohaku." Sang osaid ruffling up her seventeen year old brother's hair.

---

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

They had all stopped. It was late at night and there was a little bit of a crowd. Everyone turned their heads toward the kitchen where they heard the shouts coming from.

"Just getting you pumped up to go out there…" Another voice said. Inuyasha sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with two clawed fingers.

'Why does the best chef in town have to be some one like _him_?' He asked himself referring to the twenty-four year old pervert behind the stove groping all over the twenty-three year old waitress ready to kick his balls in.

The whole restaurant seemed to shake as the sound of a frying pan colliding smacking something filled the air.

'Damnit…' Inuyasha cursed in his mind, rushing to the kitchen to find a man passed out on the ground and a very ticked off Sango standing in front of him.

"Tell him to keep his hands in the food and NO WHERE ELSE!" Sango shouted, grabbing the orders and leaving the kitchen with a scoff.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha said pathetically as the man on the ground came to. "Can you just… for one night… try and not piss her off?" He asked, cringing. Miroku smiled nervously, picking his head off the ground, trying to stand up.

"I'm sorry… I just can't resist sometimes, Inuyasha." He said pretending to grope something in front of him. Inuyasha sighed with disgust and turned to walk away.

'So… this is the life, huh?' He asked himself, walking into his office and glancing down at a picture of two little kids, hugging each other. One was him, obviously and the other was Kagome. She was missing her two front teeth and smiling big and obnoxiously, while he just looked like he wanted her to get the hell away from him... 'Gods, how I wish you were here…'

"Inuyasha!" He tore his gaze from the picture, looking behind him at the redheaded waitress looking panicked.

"We need your help. One of the customers demanded to speak with you." She said. He gave the girl before him a curious look.

"Is she upset, Ayame?" He asked, the girl shook her head.

"No… she just wants to speak with you." She said shrugging. Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the sanctity of his office.

He saw a girl sitting there, pale as the moonlight with black hair cascading down her shoulders and dark brown eyes.

"It's been a while, Inuyasha." She said calmly as he approached her.

"Kikyou?" He asked. She nodded and put on her best smile.

"I heard that you're in dire need of assistance. I think I might be able to help." Inuyasha sighed and looked the other direction. He hated making eye contact with Kikyou. She wasn't far from beautiful, but on the inside she could make him tick like a madman.

He'd only met her once and that was sometime after Kagome left. She did a pretty good job of pissing him off with her ridiculous 'know-it-all' attitude. And he was well aware she wasn't too fond of him either.

She sighed, cocking her head to the side. "Naraku fired me. So, I've decided maybe I can work with you."

A little piece of him liked that idea. He'd get to boss her around. She inwardly smirked, but managed to keep a calm face.

"And what makes you think I'll hire you?" He asked. Kikyou smirked and looked over at the waitress with red hair falling down shattering plates and glasses on her way down.

"You need it." She said, handing him a paper before standing up from her table and walking out the doors. Inuyasha looked over the paper, it was a job application.

He did need the help he had to admit.

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	3. The Accident

**Stain**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**AN – **For those wondering… yes, I do watch Fruits Basket. I got a lot of people asking me that. I love the show. In fact… this story that I'm writing will kind of seem Kyou and Tohru…ish. (Because I love them)

Thanks for the reviews. I didn't get many, but that's okay.

**The Accident**

---

In the past three years, her hair had grown much longer… her once childish eyes had now shaped themselves to have much more sex appeal. It was strange to think that, at twenty years old, she could look so different from the girl she'd started out to be.

Her one flaw in her appearances, however, would be her weight. She had hardly and meat on her bones. It wasn't that she was trying to be skinny… but there were so many stresses in American life. She had a part time job at a coffee shop where she only worked nights and weekends. Every other moment of her life was spent in school, studying and occasionally sleeping.

However, the hope of soon being reunited with Inuyasha kept her strong. It kept her going. She'd only have one more year in the states before she could move back to Japan and work further towards her career goal.

She'd wished she had her old phone with her. She always thought about him. She always wanted to call him or write him or anything. But the first letters she sent to him always came back with 'wrong address' notifications on them.

She even tried to look him up in the phone books for Japan, but he was never listed.

It worried her to think that… for all she knew, Inuyasha could be dead.

'Well that's a pretty depressing though…' She said in her mind as she opened her car door. Sitting down and sighing for a moment, she thought about what life would be like when they did meet again. She wondered if he had changed at all.

She held up her left hand to inspect the ring on her finger and smiled to herself at how it glistened under the light of the coffee shop.

She sighed and started her car up, trying to put her mind on anything but school, work, or Inuyasha. She was on her way home… to sleep, something she hadn't done in what seemed like ages. Yesterday she had gone straight from work to school without any break in between.

She was exhausted. Kagome smiled, imagining what it would be like to have Inuyasha there once she arrived… every night, she could cuddle up next to him and he'd tell her how much he loved her while they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Well, maybe that was a little far fetched. Inuyasha… as sweet as he could be was never really the romantic. The real way it would go is that they'd probably get in an argument over something ridiculous and then she'd leave for work pissed with him and come back to see him lounging about, expecting an apology from her.

Or if the fight lasted long enough, he'd apologize just to make her happy.

'Gosh, it was just like we were married…' Kagome thought.

She was on an open road, two lanes and hardly any cars. However, she saw some headlights approaching her, but whoever it was didn't appear to be in their own lane.

She squinted and could see the lights moving all across the road. 'What is this idiot doing?' She asked, honking her horn. She watched the headlights return to their rightful lane, but just before he would have passed the car-

WHAM

---

She heard voices. Everywhere… nothing but voices. She couldn't understand what they were saying. Things that made no sense to her. However, the light rhythmic beeping behind her told her she was probably in a hospital.

But why? What happened?

She could remember anything about what happened.

'What… in the world… why can't I? I don't… where is this place?' She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't budge.

'Why can't I? I don't…' It hurt to think. She groaned and listened to the gasps coming from the voices that surrounded her.

"Kagome"

She heard it a million times coming from them. 'Kagome? What does that mean?' She asked herself again. She managed to open her eyes this time, taking in the sights before her.

A tile ceiling. That didn't ring any bells. She was in a bed, laying down and had tubes running through her body. She glanced to a woman standing beside her bed. She was crying.

"Kagome… honey…" Kagome blinked in response but showed no expression. Those two words didn't mean anything. Was she Kagome?

If she was… she didn't know.

"Inuyasha…" She said softly. The woman before her gasped. "Where's Inuyasha…" Kagome managed to breathe out. The woman in front of her smiled and patted Kagome's head.

"He isn't here… do you remember, Kagome?" That name again… it still meant nothing. She moved her eyes back to the ceiling above her and tried to think.

'This woman… she knows me, apparently. But I don't know her…'

"Kagome, do you know who I am?" She heard the woman ask softly. Kagome furrowed her brows and winced trying to remember her.

"No…" She said softly. The woman sobbed out and was quickly pushed out of the way for a doctor.

"She remembers Inuyasha…" Kagome heard a voice say. 'Inuyasha…' She didn't remember whoever Inuyasha was, she just knew the name…

"Well, it looks like amnesia… is Inuyasha someone from her past?" The doctor asked, from above Kagome.

"Yes." She heard the woman sobbing say.

'Amnesia…' Kagome thought before letting sleep take her over once more.

---

It had been a few weeks since her accident. Her mother, Kagome learned was the woman who was sobbing, flew her back to Japan to look after her. There was no sense in completing her dream now since she didn't even know who she was.

Kumiko, Kagome's mother, had decided on getting her a job in her brother's restaurant. She knew that Inuyasha worked there… and for some reason, they still had a very strange connection.

'Maybe Inuyasha is the key to unlocking her memories…' Kumiko thought to herself.

---

Inuyasha plopped down into his desk chair, looking over some files, digging for Kikyou's application to show Mushin. But after going through every paper, he couldn't find it.

'Where in the hell did I put it?' He asked himself glancing over to his trashcan where he found Kikyou's application on top.

'Mushin, you bastard…' He grabbed the paper and marched into Mushin's office.

"What the hell?" He asked. Mushin gave him a confused look.

"What is it?" He asked, squinting to notice a paper in Inuyasha's hands.

"You threw Kikyou's application away? We really needed her help!" Inuyasha shouted. "Do you want this restaurant to go under?"

Mushin scratched the top of his bald head and sighed. "Well, I already had some one in mind for the position Kikyou was applying for.

"Oh, so have you stopped deciding to confront me with new employees or something? You can't just hire some one without discussing it with me, first, Mushin…" Inuyasha said as the large man stood up to face him.

"I can." He said simply leaving his office. However, he stopped at the doorway and turned to his co-worker. "But I doubt you'll be disappointed in the person I hired for the job." He said snickering. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Oh and who might that be?" He asked in his usual tone.

"My dearest niece, Kagome."

---

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	4. Reunited

**Stain**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**AN – **Aww I changed the rating because I feel maybe it didn't really need to be M. But, yes… new chapter. Thanks for the reviews those of you that did review. Also, the mumbo jumbo I talk about in the neurology scene I do know for a fact (huzzah) Also, I started a new C2 community for Rin and Kohaku fics. Check it out if you like them.

**Reunited**

---

Inuyasha paced nervously around his office. Kagome was back… but she was early. He would have wondered why if he weren't so excited about her return.

Sango peeped inside his office for a brief moment to get his attention. "Umm Kouga needs your help for a minute in the kitchen…" She said softly. Inuyasha turned to her and nodded.

"Alrighty." He said in a strange tone. It was almost kind of chipper. Sango looked bewildered as he past her by on his way to the kitchen. She turned to her brother and Rin with the same look receiving shrugs from the two of them.

'Did he just say alrighty?' Sango asked herself. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to talk to the one chef he couldn't stand the most, Kouga.

"Alright, mutt… I keep trying to light the stove, but it is not working!" Kouga snarled, waiting for Inuyasha's temper to kick in.

"Well, let me try." Inuyasha said clicking the on button as the fire started right up. He patted Kouga's back. "It's okay, it's not your fault." He said leaving.

Kouga blinked a few times watching Inuyasha walk away. He seemed so happy? Something was very wrong with him.

"Hey Mushin." Inuyasha said catching his boss on his way out of the kitchen. Mushin scratched his head.

"Hmm?" He asked Inuyasha. He sighed and walked up to him.

"When is Kagome getting here? I need to prepare. We have to work harder so she won't think-" Mushin held a hand up to Inuyasha and sighed disappointed.

"Inuyasha, I think you won't be as happy as you feel once you see her…" He said, lowering his head. Inuyasha was taken aback.

"Look, you gluttonous drunk… there is nothing that could have changed about Kagome that would make me not love her."

"She lost her memory." Mushin said. Inuyasha stood up straight and raised an eyebrow letting his words sink in. He laughed and shook his head.

"No… no she couldn't have." Mushin sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Kagome doesn't remember anything." He sighed and clasped his hands together. "I'm sorry…" He put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder before walking past him.

'Kagome… doesn't remember anything?' He asked himself, clarifying what Mushin said.

---

"Ah, Kagome… I'm so happy to have you home. I've missed you so much, dear." Her mother spoke, smiling. Kagome just kept a gaze on the window outside. She still had no idea what on Earth was going on.

"Mama…" She said turning to face her mother. Her mother looked up at Kagome waiting for her to speak, but Kagome quickly shut her mouth and shook her head.

Kumiko sighed. "I've already set up two doctors for you to see. One is Doctor Taisho, she'll be your psychologist. Another is doctor Houjo… who will be your therapist." Kumiko said sighing.

"You think they can help me get my memories back?" Kagome asked curiously. Kumiko sighed and shook her head.

"Well, it's worth a shot, huh?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "We've got an appointment in about an hour. You ready?" She asked. Kagome sighed.

"Which one am I seeing?" She asked with a blank expression.

"First the neurologist… then you can go see the others…" Kagome nodded. "I know usually there's nothing people can do about memory loss… but I'm determined to help you get them back, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and stood up from her chair. "Well, let's go then."

---

"Well, you may go wait in the waiting room, Kagome… I'd like to speak with your mother about some information I've found…" The doctor spoke slowly. Kagome nodded and left the room, sitting in a gray room with dark lining. 'Pretty dim for a neurology wing…' Kagome thought to herself. 'Then again, psychos don't need much comfort.' She noted moving around in her chair to try and get comfortable.

'I wonder what the doctor found out…'

---

"Ms. Higurashi, from what you told me earlier… of what she said when she came to… can I ask who this Inuyasha was to Kagome?" Kumiko nodded.

"Well, they were in a long-term relationship." She said simply. The doctor nodded, scratching his chin. He sat down in a rolling chair and began moving around the room, acting antsy.

"And when Kagome was in this accident… what was going on in her life?" The doctor inquired, holding out his clipboard to write on.

"Well, she was in school… learning to be an English teacher, overseas." The doctor showed some interest in this statement. "Her roommate had told me once I heard of the accident that Kagome had no life… she hardly ate or slept and only worked, studied, and went to school." The doctor nodded.

"So, she was definitely stressed and away from home." Kumiko nodded.

"Well, I can come to a certain conclusion." He rolled closer to Kumiko to explain. "When the mind is under a great deal of stresses, it tends to stop recalling memories well. Although they are still there… they aren't as clear as they should be. Now, Kagome has definitely lost her memories… but only for now." Kumiko nodded, a hopeful gleam shimmering in her eye.

"You said she asked about an ex love when she first came to…" He fiddled his thumb around as he spoke. "This is probably a great reference to the fact that this might not be amnesia so much as just memory blocks." Kumiko nodded. "Now, this is just a theory, but I believe putting Kagome in situations around that loved one she mentioned will help her memories resurface."

Kumiko scoffed a bit. "Why would you say that?" She asked.

"Well, the mind is an extraordinary machine, Ms. Higurashi. It is, if you wish to get technical… where the 'heart' exists. The part of the brain that allows emotions is a powerful part. When you think about how emotions can sometimes rule before logic…" He sighed. "There's no doubt in my mind that her part of the brain which controls her emotions… her 'heart' could very well the be thing to help her with the memory blockages.

"When you around those you love, often, you're more relaxed. Even if people beg to differ… positive emotions and positive surroundings will calm a person down. If this 'Inuyasha' is the one person she woke up thinking of… and some one she was lacking in her stay in the US… he could very well calm her down enough to start to regain her memories and past feelings…"

Kumiko nodded, astounded by what all she just heard.

"It's just a theory, though." He said, giving her a half smile.

"Well… it couldn't hurt, right?" Kumiko asked. The doctor nodded.

"I don't see how it would. Of course… that could depend on the person 'Inuyasha' is…"

---

"Ooh Hello! Welcome to Goshinboku. Table or booth?" Kagome tilted her head to the side as a boy about fifteen grabbed a menu from his podium and waited for her response.

"Ooh… no, I'm here to speak with my uncle. He said I was going to start working here today." The little boy nodded.

"Ooh… one moment." He said scurrying into another room. Kagome listening as the person he was 'speaking with' shouted and grumbled. The little boy then returned with a large lump on his head.

"Heheh… he's this way." The boy said pointing to the large man standing among the restaurant.

"Oh…" Kagome said walking towards him. "Excuse me…" She said quietly, tapping his shoulder.

"Eh, wha…" He asked turning around to look at her. "Kagome!" He shouted hugging her. "Oh I've missed you very much. Look at how beautiful you've gotten. Why, you look just like your mother." He let Kagome down and smirked at the tiny blush formed on her cheeks as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh… umm… thanks." She said smiling. Mushin nodded and handed her a uniform.

"Now go change into this and I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff." Kagome nodded and walked off to the front.

She would have asked the redheaded boy at the front where she could go to change, but didn't see anyone standing there. 'I'll just use his office, then…' She thought walking back into one of the rooms behind the front desk.

"Shippou I already told you that Mushin isn't here. If you need him then go look for him yourself!" She heard a figure shout. She looked and saw a young man sitting in a chair, not facing her. He had long silver hair and… 'Dog-ears…' Kagome thought. The man turned around, his yellow eyes fixated on her, ready to shout.

However… he stopped once he caught sight of her. 'Ka…Kagome…' He thought, looking her over. He started at her legs, which had obviously grown longer then made his way up her body. Her waist was thin, she looked slightly unhealthy but still was a little more than skin and bones. Finally, her face. Her cheeks were sullen and her eyes held a more mature look to them. Her ebony hair was even much longer than before.

And they were staring at the top of his head.

"Why don't you take a picture…" He said sounding cold and harsh. She didn't look like she had completely forgotten him… in fact, she looked like she was thinking.

"Oh… I'm… I'm sorry…" She stuttered. "I was just looking for… somewhere to…" He spotted her pile of clothes and scoffed, standing up.

"Just use my office…" He said as he left the room. Kagome felt the strangest feeling as he passed.

'Dog ears…' She thought again.

_She sighed, walking onto the playground. It was her first day in her new school and everyone had already established their friends. She felt so out of place. The larger groups of people would stare at her, daring her to speak to them._

_She wouldn't. They weren't the types she liked to associate with. The people who made you work hard to belong. She didn't believe in such a thing._

_Even at seven years old, Kagome was truly a firm believer in being who you want to be. She hated the idea of people changing themselves to fit in._

_She gasped when she saw a large group of kids scatter. Leaving one figure standing._

_A little boy, holding a ball…_

_With dog ears._

Kagome gasped. 'What on earth… what was that?' She asked holding her head. 'That man…'

---

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	5. Therapy

**Stain**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**AN – **I just wanted to say that Kikyou in my story is more or less… bitter. I just wanted to make her seem kind of like she had something against the rest of the world. Thanks for the reviews. Umm not much to say. Kagome might be remembering Inuyasha? Well, you guys know me too well so, you are all probably expecting some little twist thrown in somewhere. By the way, just something you guys should know in case I ever make a mistake… I hate writing the word 'restaurant' Ugh. It's just such an awkward word. I always have to slow down my typing just before I get to it.

**Therapy**

---

"Well, this would be my personal favorite waitress, Sango." Mushin said laughing as he introduced Kagome to a girl with her long, brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She shook her fist and slammed it into Mushin's skull.

"You're just as bad as Miroku…" She muttered turning to her attentions away from him.

"Oh…" Kagome said shocked. Sango smiled and waved it off.

"He's just perverted like that…" She said laughing nervously, glancing down at the man passed out at their feet. "I guess I'll show you around the rest of the way…" Sango said grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her around the restaurant.

"Well, this is the kitchen." Sango said taking her behind the counter. "These are our two chefs, Miroku and Kouga…" Sango said paying no mind to them. There were two men with long black hair standing behind the stove. One had shorter hair and dark blue eyes while the other's hair was long and he had light blue eyes.

"And this is the other waitress, Ayame." Sango said as they bumped into a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Oh… hi." Kagome said softly. Ayame returned the smile.

"Hi." She said making her way back to the kitchen.

Sango nodded and pulled Kagome back to the front of the restaurant. "And this is Kohaku and Shippou." She said gesturing to the boy Kagome had met earlier with red hair and green eyes and another boy that looked remarkably like Sango.

"Kohaku's my little brother…" She said noticing Kagome's face a she tried to figure out how she recognized Kohaku.

"We usually have another girl working here, but tonight was her night off…" Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"And finally…" Sango said pulling Kagome into the office of the man she'd met earlier with the dog ears. "Inuyasha!" Sango said causing the man to turn and grumble. Kagome spotted the lit cigarette in his mouth as he moved his lips.

"Oh, umm… thank you Sango-san… but I believe I've already met with Inuyasha-sama." Kagome said quietly.

'Inuyasha-sama?' Inuyasha asked himself, cringing at the sound of it. Her voice was so light and clueless. She didn't sound anything like herself. She clearly couldn't have been Kagome. He scoffed.

"Yea… we already bumped into each other…" He said turning back around. Sango gave him a half smile and patted Kagome on the shoulder.

"Well, I guess I should return to my duties…" She said, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

Kagome just stared silently at him. 'He really… doesn't like me…' She thought, sadly. 'I don't know why. Maybe I was mean to him at some point. I should apologize.' She thought nodding.

"Uh, Inuyasha-sama… I'm sorry." She said finally, feeling better all ready. He turned to her, throwing a weird face her way.

"You're sorry?" He repeated. "For what, exactly?" He asked.

Kagome suddenly felt the confidence melt away. She clutched onto her arm and averted her eyes. "I just… thought maybe you were upset with me… I mean, I might have given you a funny look or something and I wanted you to know that it was completely unintentional…" She muttered.

"Keh." Inuyasha said. "You think a weird look could make me upset? I'm a half demon… completely used to it." He said. "Go, waitress around or whatever…" He said turning away. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama…" She said softly, turning and leaving his office.

Inuyasha cringed as the name escaped her lips again. 'I wish she just wouldn't have come back…' He thought to himself. 'I'd much rather just keep the memory of her… than see her like this. She doesn't even know herself…' He clutched his hand tight. 'How could she ever remember anything about me when she isn't even the girl from the memories anymore?'

---

"Sango…" Kagome started as she approached Sango that evening. Sango turned to look at her, smiling.

"Yes, what is it?" Kagome watched Sango grab the meal for the table she was waiting and turn to leave. Sango was training Kagome for the next week.

"Inuyasha-sama… does he hate me?" She asked. Sango looked confused.

"Hate you? Kagome-chan… he hardly knows you. I doubt he hates you. You two have just met. Inuyasha's just a hard person to get along with. Rin-chan swears he used to not be so harsh and cruel… but something happened and he became like this."

"What could have happened?" Kagome asked watching her friend shrug.

"You'd have to ask him… he's never told me." She said solemnly. Kagome nodded dazedly as they continued to walk around.

---

"Hell, Kagome. I'm Dr. Akitoki Houjo. I'll be your therapist." The man in front of her was smiling so sweetly as she lie down on the couch across from his desk. He had light brown hair and pretty blue eyes. He was nothing short of handsome to Kagome.

She bit her lip nervously. "Umm… what exactly are these visits going to consist of?" She asked carefully. She didn't know what it was like to go to a therapist. He chuckled and grabbed his clip board, positioning himself in a rolling char and rolling up to her.

"Don't worry, you're just going to tell me things that are on your mind. You have nothing to worry about, Ms. Higurashi." He said softly. "So, why don't you start by telling me anything you can remember… if you can remember anything?" Houjo said.

Kagome nodded. "Umm… well, I can't really remember anything. It's like… like I woke up from a dream. I can feel the memories… but I can't pick them out." She glanced over at Akitoki. "Does that make sense?" She asked. He nodded. "But… I did get a job with this man named 'Inuyasha'." She sighed. "For some reason, when I first saw him… I got a weird thought pop into my head. It was like a scenario… but it didn't feel like something I imagined off the top of my head."

"So, it was like a memory?" Akitoki asked. Kagome sighed.

"I guess. When I first heard his name, something in me clicked too. I'm not so sure what or why… but he does something to my head…" Kagome said.

"How long have you been working there?" Houjo asked, curiously.

"A week and a half." Kagome said softly.

"Have any other memories surfaced in this time?" Houjo asked. Kagome shook her head.

"No. Inuyasha-sama isn't very fond of me. Everytime I want to talk to him, he avoids me." She looked sullen by those words. "I think he is some one from my past. I must have been a horrible person to him…" She said softly.

"I doubt that." Houjo said cheerfully. "He might just be a hard person to get along with. You really don't seem like you could ever be mean to some one."

Kagome looked up and blinked. 'Is he supposed to say that kind of stuff?'.

Houjo blushed after his statement. "S…sorry… that was a bit out of place." Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"No, thank you. It's nice to hear a compliment." She chuckled. "I haven't heard one since I woke up."

Houjo's eyes softened. "Why would you say that?" He asked.

"Well… the only person I've really talked to is my mother… and she…" Kagome looked away. "She can barely stand the sight of me. She's always going on about how I'll get better and be the Kagome she once knew." Kagome felt a tear gathering in the side of her eye. "But… if I'm her daughter, shouldn't she love me anyway? She's the only person I know… and it's been more than a month since the accident. Yet, all she can do is cry for the daughter she used to have." Kagome sniffled.

"I mean… what if I don't get my memories back? What if I just have to live on like this and make new ones? Would she still push me away like she does?" Kagome felt a hand on her cheek, wiping a tear away.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome said softly. "I shouldn't have freaked out like that." She said, calming down. Houjo sat down beside her on the couch.

"It's okay, Kagome. That's what I'm here for." He said smiling. "If you'd like… I'm more than willing to be your friend." He said giving her a sweet smile.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you." She whispered.

---

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	6. Deja Vu

**Stain**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**AN – **Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like this story. Not much to say about this chapter that won't spoil it. So just read.

**Deja Vu**

---

"Hey, Kagome-chan…" Kagome whipped her head around to face Sango. She had her hands on her hips, smiling. Kagome was spacing out as usual. "Isn't it your break?" She asked. Kagome nodded.

"Well, why don't you go outside or something?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha-sama is outside. I don't want to bother him…" She muttered, wrapping her hand around her other arm.

Sango waved it off with a 'psh' and turned back to the girl. "Maybe he wants company…" She said winking. Kagome nodded. This was probably her chance to get something out of Inuyasha. It had to be her chance.

She had been working at the restaurant for two weeks now. Inuyasha still wasn't exactly friendly with her, but he wasn't as harsh as before. Now, he just wouldn't say anything to her. It really boggled her mind. Why didn't he ever talk to her?

'Well, now's my chance to figure out why he won't talk to me…' She thought pounding her fist into her opened palm.

She took in a deep breath, opening the screen door to the outside to find Inuyasha sitting on the curb, a cigarette in his mouth.

She saw his dog ears twitch as she sat next to him. But he didn't stand up and walk away. Much to Kagome's surprise, he sat still.

She mentally nodded, pushing herself to talk to him. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 'Oh no… what do I say? What if I say the wrong thing? He probably doesn't want to be talking to me… Oh my goodness… this is horrible.'

"Hey."

Kagome gasped. He had said something to her. He was igniting a conversation with her. How strange.

"Umm… hi." She said sheepishly, looking at the ground. She had her hands clasped together in her lap.

"Did you want to talk about something?" He asked. Kagome found it strange though. He sounded so sincere and thoughtful. It wasn't like the guy she'd imagined he'd act like. She was imagining him walking away at least.

"Well…" Kagome bit her lip, carefully thinking over her choice in words. 'Yes… or no…'

"Because there's been something on your mind… I can tell." He said finally. Kagome looked up at him, blinking.

She sighed and finally managed to speak. "Inuyasha-sama… I…" He growled, cutting her off.

"Stop calling me that!" He shouted, startling her. "I hate hearing it. I hate it. Especially from you!" He spat out.

"But you're my boss… I have to call you by that name." She said softly. He growled a bit more, not looking her direction. He hadn't since she came out.

"Well, stop. I hate hearing it." He said calmly. Kagome nodded.

"Sorry, Inuyasha." She said. She had expecting saying it like that to be awkward at least, but it wasn't. It felt… natural.

"So, anyway, what's been on your mind?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed again.

"I just want to know… who you are." She said. This time, Inuyasha turned to face her, a bit shocked by what she said. She met with his eyes for the second time.

'It feels so… calming…' She thought staring into them. He hadn't looked at her until now. Why?

"What do you mean by that… like get to know me…?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha." She tore her eyes away from him for a moment before speaking again. "You… you do something to me." She said, meeting with his amber orbs again. "I don't know what it is or why you're the one to do something like this to me… but when I'm near you…" She grabbed her head in pain. "Something… happens." She winced.

He looked confused. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." She giggled out. "But… back when I first met you… I got a memory. At least, that's what I think it was. It was just an image of a little boy that looked just like you holding a ball… and there was a crowd of kids running away from the boy…."

'So… she remembers something…?' Inuyasha thought to himself, putting his cigarette out on the ground in front of him. 'That was when I first met her…' He thought sadly. 'Maybe… I can help her to remember things…'

"It was just such a sad thing. I felt like crying right after I thought of it…" She said, smiling weakly up at him.

Inuyasha nodded and reached down in her lap to grab her hand.

"Inuyasha…" She started, but he interrupted any words that could have escaped and brought his head closer to hers.

"Kagome… what exactly do you want to know?" He asked. She couldn't fight the blush on her face. He was so close to her.

"I…I… uhh… I'm not sure… I just want to know if… if… I knew you… from before this…" She stuttered, as he got closer to her.

"Maybe there are some things you'll just have to remember on your own…" He said, grabbing her chin with his hand.

'Ooh… what is he doing? Yesterday he wouldn't even look at me and now… here we are…' She closed her eyes, though. 'What am I doing? Do I want him to kiss me?' She asked herself. 'What in the hell is going on…'

She felt his bottom lip meet with hers for just a moment before a spark went off in her head.

"Inuyasha! Rin-chan is here!" Inuyasha released Kagome from his grasp and turned to face Miroku who was smiling lecherously.

"Oh… but I'm sure Rin-chan can wait…" He said running off.

Inuyasha growled and stood up to run after him, giving Kagome one last glance before he headed off.

Kagome touched her lip with her hand slowly.

"_I realized something, Inuyasha…" She looked up at him. They were sitting somewhere at a playground. Both of them were about fifteen._

_"What's that?" He asked carefully._

_Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Well… I was talking to Hana-chan… and she said that… that Haru-kun has a crush on me…"_

_She watched Inuyasha's face fall. "And I thought about it… and I think I like him too." He sighed annoyed and stood up._

_"Inuyasha… what's wrong?" She asked looking at him with concern._

_"I just… don't really want to hear about you and Haru. Have fun with him…" He muttered. Kagome stood up and grabbed onto him._

_"No, please…" She begged. He turned to look at her. He looked so sad. "Why… why don't you want to hear about it?" She asked. He looked down at the ground for a second before pulling her closer to him, their faces were only centimeters apart._

_"Because… Kagome… I…" He looked away but when he met with her eyes again, she could see the blush forming on his cheeks._

_"Inuyasha…" She knew what he was trying to say. _

_"I want to be with you, Kagome!" He shouted. She looked surprised. He actually said it. "I want to be your boyfriend… I want to be the guy you come to when you're scared or sad. I want to be the one that gets to hold you while you cry. I want to be him…"_

_Kagome placed a hand on his cheek. "But… Inuyasha, why would you want to be that guy? You already are. We're already like that… you're my best friend…" She said softly._

_"But I want to be able to do this whenever I want." He said pulling her into a kiss._

_Kagome was shocked at first. This wasn't what she was expecting at all. Inuyasha was usually so shy when admitting anything. But now… he had all this… passion._

_The truth was, she felt the exact same thing. She knew it._

_Closing her eyes, she brought another hand up to his face and deepened the kiss._

Kagome groaned, rubbing her eyes. 'What in the hell?' She asked herself, walking back into the restaurant.

---

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	7. Engaged

**Stain**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**AN** – Wow, so sorry for not updating sooner. See, my computer got a virus… and this isn't even my computer, but I'm desperate. I have to write. So, as soon as my computer gets fixed, I promise you'll get a tidal wave of updates. Thanks for all the reviews, by the way.

**Engaged**

---

'Oh my gosh… could I be remembering feelings for him?' Kagome asked herself. She'd obviously felt something pretty extreme the other day when he kissed her. She just couldn't explain why. She'd established that the two of them had a romantic history sometime ago. But, it must have ended horribly and left two bitter people.

'Maybe I broke Inuyasha's heart…' Kagome sighed and placed a hand over her heart. 'Poor Inuyasha. I wish I could go back and fix it… then maybe he'd like me…'

"Kagome, are you married?"

Kagome looked up from the table at Houjo. He'd asked her to dinner a while back, but ever since her slight 'kiss' with Inuyasha, Kagome had been completely out of it.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" She asked, confused. He nodded and gestured toward the simple diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Well, you have a ring… I was just wondering. I've seen it on all of your visits, I just never asked about it. I think if you had a husband, he wouldn't really appreciate some loser-doctor taking out his beautiful wife."

Kagome smiled, blushing before looking at the ring on her hand. 'Maybe…' She shook her head. Her mother had informed her of everyone from her past. 'Except Inuyasha…' She thought, gasping. 'Why hadn't Mother ever told me of him?'

"To my knowledge, Houjo… no I'm not." She said softly as he placed a hand on hers.

---

The rest of the date mostly consisted of desert and more laughing. Kagome tried not to think about Inuyasha while she was out with some one else. Houjo kindly walked Kagome to her door once the date had ended.

"You know, Kagome… I really enjoy spending time with you." Houjo said softly. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I enjoy spending time with you, too, Houjo." She said softly.

"Maybe… we could do this again?" He asked carefully. Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Sure, I'd love that." She said excited. "How about next weekend?" She asked. He smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss. Kagome kissed him back… but something was off. She didn't feel anything… at least, nothing like what she felt with Inuyasha's kiss.

"It's a date then." He said softly, pulling away and walking back to his car. Kagome sighed softly and walked inside her mother's home.

---

Work the next morning was awful for Inuyasha. It was Monday… the Monday after he'd kissed Kagome. He could feel every pair of eyes on him as he walked in. He knew Miroku saw… and knowing Miroku, he probably didn't keep his mouth shut.

"Inuyasha…" He turned to see Rin staring at him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. He nodded and led her into his office.

"Kikyou came by earlier…" She said softly. "She still wants to know why you hired Kagome instead of her." Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"What business of hers is it?" He asked.

"Well… I'm not sure about that, but she's coming by tonight to talk to you. She really doesn't seem too pleased." Rin said uncomfortably. "She scares me…" She added in a whisper.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Well, Why can't she ever take this up with Mushin… why me?"

Rin shrugged. "She probably thinks she can get to you." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Get to me?" He asked.

"Well, you know… like… she can influence you with her… umm…"

"Sex?" Inuyasha finished for his blushing niece. Rin smiled and nodded.

"I guess…" She said. "But it doesn't matter… I can see that Kagome has already gotten to you."

Now Inuyasha was blushing madly.

"What do you mean Kagome has gotten to me?"

"Well, I think you're in love with her." She said smiling. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"And just where did you get that idea? From what Miroku spread all around the restaurant?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin shook her head. "No… there's just a way that you look at her… like she's the only person you see. Sesshoumaru said that he's only seen you act like that once and that was when you had that girlfriend in high school…" Inuyasha looked down at the ground.

"Kagome-chan! I have to talk to you." Inuyasha head after the bell on the door jungled a bit followed by Sango and Ayame's footsteps toward the door. His ears perked up.

"Well, she's here…" Rin said smiling. Inuyasha nodded and gestured for his niece to leave him alone.

He glanced over at a picture of him and Kagome as teenagers, hugging each other closely. Then his eyes shifted up to the shadow on his wall. He spun around in his chair to find himself facing Kagome.

"Hi." She said sheepishly, a little blush painting her cheeks.

'So now she's going to come and tell me hi everyday?' Inuyasha asked himself a bit annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you some more…" Kagome started to make her way over to him. "About the other day when you… well… umm…"

"If you're talking about the kiss from the other day…" Inuyasha interrupted. "I can promise you it wasn't because I liked you or anything."

Kagome nodded sadly. "That wasn't what I thought it was for… I mean, I hardly know you…" She said softly. "I guess I just didn't understand why you did it was all." She said softly as he stood up to walk over to her.

"Well, there are some things, Kagome, that I like to keep secret from everyone…" He said softly.

"Why me, though?" Kagome asked, tearing Inuyasha's attention from wherever it was. Her voice was growing somewhat louder… she was starting to sound more like herself. "Why does it have to be me?" She asked again.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, approaching her.

"You… you avoid me and then the one time we ever talk, you kiss me… and I can't stop thinking about you and I don't know why… it just isn't making any sense anymore." Kagome now had tears brimming her eyes as she spoke more.

"You know who I am, Inuyasha. You've got to know something… and you won't tell me anything!" She shouted. "I want to know who you are and why you're constantly plaguing my mind! I don't understand it…" Inuyasha sighed and took his final steps toward her so their faces were only centimeters apart.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Inuyasha! Kikyou's here…" He heard Rin shout from the front desk. He sighed heavily and walked past Kagome, out of the office.

Kagome turned to watch him leave before looking around his office. She noticed a picture of him and a girl...who looked a lot like herself.

'It doesn't make much sense though… my mother told me about everything and everyone from my past… except him…'

---

"I just have one question, Inuyasha…" Kikyou started. "Why hire a klutz who has no memories over a waitress with experience from the greatest restaurant in town?" Kikyou asked with her usual bitter tone.

Inuyasha sighed and glanced over at Kagome in her uniform as she waited on a family sitting at a nearby booth. She wouldn't look up at him.

"She's Mushin's niece." He said. "I'm not the one who hired her." Kikyou scoffed, looking over at Kagome.

"You know, I think this whole situation is a little deeper than that…" Kikyou said. "Her psychologist, Taisho Kagura… you're sister-in-law, said that you were her ex boyfriend." Kikyou smirked. "If you're hoping to help her remember anything, I can promise you're only making things worse."

"What would you know about this situation? You don't even know us." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Maybe not…" Kikyou scoffed. "But according to Kagura, Kagome's got herself another guy…" She looked over at the girl now who just lifted her head for a moment to meet with Inuyasha's eyes, before quickly looking away.

"Give up before you get your heart broken…" Kikyou finished. "And give me her job…" She said softly.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. Kikyou was probably right. Having her here only made the situation worse. And if she was seeing some one new… then it was probably the better idea.

But he just… couldn't let go of the hope that things were turning around.

"Get out…" Inuyasha said to Kikyou, turning and heading back into his office. Kikyou scoffed and walked away. Meanwhile, Kagome stood by and watched the whole thing, her eyes widening after hearing their conversation.

'So... he's my ex boyfriend then?'

---

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	8. Memory Lane

**Stain**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**AN – **If you're wondering, I have noticed how this story is not really all that great. Umm, I guess the idea I had built up for it was a little bigger and greater than I can write out. Plus, I've been under a lot of stress lately, so every chapter of this story has kind of been forced out of me. I really need my computer back. But, I'll continue on. Thank you for the reviews.

**Memory Lane**

---

A month had gone by. Kagome and Inuyasha still weren't on the best of terms. They still hardly spoke to each other.

More memories had started to come back to her. She remembered the first time Inuyasha told her he loved her. She managed to remember the last time she ever saw him… most of the more important things they'd been through, by now Kagome could grasp.

She had the story figured out; she just didn't remember the whole story. She met Inuyasha early on in life. They became close friends. They fell in love with each other, dated all through high school and then she had to leave for America.

She even remembered other things that didn't necessarily revolve around the hanyou. These were things her mother had told her happened, but now she could remember her stance on them. She remembered the night her father died… the heartbreak she felt.

However, she kept the memories to herself. She didn't go to see Houjo much anymore since they were dating. Her mother made more appointments with her psychologist, who she found out, was Inuyasha's sister-in-law. For that reason, Kagome most definitely did not share her past with the woman.

Taisho Kagura was a little scary. She had these piercing red eyes and always looked like she was up to something mischievous. Kagome didn't trust her.

The past two visits to Kagura were pretty intense for Kagome. She was constantly asking about Inuyasha and how that situation was panning out, but Kagome always played dumb… as though she didn't remember anything. Sure, she had just figured the story out… she didn't remember it. She didn't want Inuyasha to find out in case she was wrong.

And tonight was the night before Christmas. Kagome wasn't working, but Houjo had decided to take her to Goshinboku as a Christmas treat.

They sat in a booth waiting for their waitress, Sango, to come back with their orders.

"This is a really nice place, Kagome. You've got a pretty good job here." Houjo said smiling. Kagome beamed.

"Thanks. I like it here a lot." She said indifferently. She couldn't help but feel a little paranoid that Inuyasha might see her. He was working tonight and even though he rarely worked the floor… there still was that chance.

Houjo sighed loudly, digging into his pocket. "You know… I was going to wait but since it's Christmas and at Christmas you have to tell the truth…" Houjo started, pulling a little velvet box out of his pocket. Kagome gasped.

"I know that we've only been seeing each other for a little while, Kagome… but I really think that we can make it." Houjo said softly, grabbing her hand with his. Kagome just gaped, praying to God that Inuyasha wouldn't come waltzing by.

Houjo was proposing…

To her?

"What do you mean… Houjo?" Kagome asked, keeping her eyes peeled for the hanyou. She spotted him just as Houjo began to speak again, but she was too intent on watching Inuyasha to pay attention to what Houjo was saying.

Inuyasha was talking to a customer at a far away table. Kagome decided to just hide her face while Houjo spoke.

"…and I think you're just amazing… so I guess what I'm trying to say is… Will you marry me, Kagome?" Houjo asked.

Kagome blinked, staring at him now. 'I don't want to marry him…' She thought glancing at Inuyasha. He had his back to her now, so she let her guard down a little. 'I just…' She sighed. Why did she even care about Inuyasha? They were exes, right? 'I should do what I want…' Kagome thought. 'But… oh God…'

'I want him, don't I?' She asked herself, still looking at Inuyasha as he made his way into the kitchen. 'I remember… how I felt…' She closed her eyes, remembering the feeling. That warmth Inuyasha would bring to her. She missed it…

'I still love him…'

She took a deep breath, opening her eyes. "Can I sleep on it, Houjo?" She asked softly. Houjo smiled warmly and nodded. "Forever's something I'd like to think about a bit…" She said.

"Not a problem…" Houjo smiled just as Sango walked up with their orders.

The two ate in awkward silences, with the exchange of an occasional smile. When it was all over, the restaurant was just about to close.

"Actually, Houjo…" Kagome started at the end of the date, just as they were climbing into the car. "I think I'll wait here and talk to Sango." She said as Houjo drove off, leaving her at the restaurant. She sat down on the curb outside of the restaurant, hoping to collect her thoughts.

Ever since she got this job, everything had been so hectic in her mind. Sometimes, she swore it would've been nice to just keep the memories away. This whole thing with Inuyasha was enough to drive anyone over the edge. She loved him in her memories. Would that compel her to feel she had to love him now? Or did she really want to be with him?

"Congrats…" She heard Inuyasha say behind her in his gloomiest voice. She looked up at him as he sat down beside her.

She sighed once he was by her side and brought her knees up to her face, so she could rest her chin on them. "I told him I'd sleep on it…" She said softly.

"Is that what girl's say instead of no?"

Kagome shook her head. "I've just got a lot on my mind now, I guess."

Inuyasha shifted a bit before he spoke.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean… I know your mom loves to celebrate it." Kagome laughed and nodded.

"She does. Well, we're inviting my brother over. I get to meet him again…" Kagome shrugged. "The more I'm around my mom, though, the more I realize why I left for America…" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yea, you're mom is kind of psychotic, if you ask me." He looked away for a second.

Kagome nodded, letting out a little shiver from the cold. The wind had picked up by now.

Inuyasha watched Kagome curiously. 'She didn't ask how I knew her mom… weird…' He thought.

Inuyasha stood up. "Let's go inside…" He said as they walked into the restaurant. Sango was the only waitress left and she was busy grabbing her coat.

"Good night, you guys. Merry Christmas!" She said leaving. Kagome waved goodbye to her as she stepped inside Inuyasha's office with him.

She glanced down at a picture on his desk of them at the beach in the sand. She remembered that day.

_Kagome smiled, splashing water at Inuyasha. He growled and chased her out into the water. _

"_Wench I'm going to get you!" He shouted, laughing. Kagome turned back and ran faster, until the water was so high, she couldn't run anymore._

"_You couldn't catch me if you tried, slow poke!" She shouted, swimming with grace through the water. Inuyasha smirked and dove in after her, coming up to the surface for breath._

"_What makes you say that?" He asked._

"_All you can do is dog paddle." She said giggling, swimming up to him. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her by the arm._

"_Looks like I caught you." He said slyly. Kagome rolled her eyes and squirmed out of his grasp, swimming away again._

"_I hope we're never in a situation where we would have to rely on your fishing skills for food." Kagome shouted, swimming further away._

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome. She shook her trance and smiled for reassurance.

"Yea… yea…" She said softly. "Just spacing out." She shrugged.

Inuyasha nodded. "So… um… what do you want to do?" He asked, sitting in his chair. Kagome looked around.

"Can you tell me about her?" Kagome asked looking at a picture of them together. Inuyasha chuckled.

"She was just… my childhood sweetheart." He said casually. He still had no clue Kagome had her memories back.

"Just your childhood sweetheart?" Kagome asked, laughing. "I think that's a pretty big title." She shrugged. "Well tell me about her." She urged. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Rin-chan says that she's the reason you're so gloomy." Inuyasha eyed her curiously.

"I'm gloomy?" He asked. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Well… you know… you don't really come off as a happy person."

Inuyasha nodded. "Well, anyway… she was my first and only love." Inuyasha couldn't meet Kagome's gaze as he said this. "We were together all through high school. She was my everything." Inuyasha's voice broke the tiniest bit as he spoke.

"I always swore to myself that I didn't deserve her. No one ever spoke to me and because she was my friend… no one spoke to her either. But she always ignored it by saying something about how she didn't want to be friends with anyone but me anyway…'

Kagome looked at the ground listening to him speak. Her heart thumped crazily in her chest. The little bits and pieces… they were flooding her mind now, coming together like a puzzle.

"I asked her to marry me…"

She remembered it now…

"_So would you marry me if you could?"_

"…but there was an accident…" Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling everything coming back to her.

She felt her nose sting as tears formed in her eyes. She opened them up to see Inuyasha was staring at her, concerned.

"Hey… Kagome, are you okay?" He asked, rushing over to her as she let out a sob. "Kagome, it was just a story, come on don't cry!"

She couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly.

"_Would you…forget me?"_

'I did… I forgot you, Inuyasha…'

"I'm so sorry!" She shouted, flinging herself at him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, wrapping his arms around her, confused.

"I promised you I would never forget you."

Inuyasha felt his heart stop for a moment. She remembered him. She really did. Kagome was back.

"I promised and… I did, I forgot." She said softly, as he pulled away from her.

"Do… you remember?" He asked slowly. Kagome nodded, managing to keep her tears under control by now.

Inuyasha didn't waste anytime, pulling Kagome into the kiss he'd been waited for three years. Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him back, just as eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as he could get.

She pulled her lips away. "Inuyasha… I love you." She murmured as he captured her lips with his once more.

"You already know how I feel…" He mumbled against her lips. Kagome smiled and nodded, kissing him again.

---

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	9. Forever

**Stain**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**AN Please Read** – I edited the last chapter and took out that bit with Kagome's mom and Houjo… it just seemed a bit unrealistic. Thank you for all the reviews.

**Forever**

---

"Come on! Don't be so scared." A young girl of about twenty said softly, holding her boyfriend's hand as they walked up the steps to the shrine.

"But… your parents… you told me your dad was psychotically over-protective of you." The boy argued.

The girl sighed and dropped his hand looking up at him, pleading with her big brown eyes. She had black hair and was probably the spitting image of her mother… aside from two black dog-ears at the top of her head.

"Please." She begged.

The boy sighed in defeat and followed her up to the door.

"Mom!" She called out, opening the door. An older woman quickly came to meet her at the door, smiling. Her face wasn't wrinkled horribly, but you could tell she was mature. She looked to be about fifty.

"I brought Koichi!" She said, pulling her boyfriend by the hand to face her mother.

"Uh… he…hello Mrs… Taisho…" The boy stuttered out.

"Oh please, don't call me that. You're dating Sara. Call me Kagome."

"Oh, well hi, Kagome." He said, loosening up a little.

"KAGOME! WHO THE HELL IS AT THE DOOR?!" They all heard some one shout.

"Inuyasha, can't you be the slightest bit quieter?" She asked as the man came walking down the stairs.

He grumbled with every step, and once he hit the bottom, he looked up with a smirk of confidence at the boy shaking in his shoes.

"You the new one?" He asked, showing off his fangs.

"Inuyasha! Would you please try not to scare him away!" Kagome shouted, hitting him upside the head.

"Ah! Kagome… I'm just trying to have a little fun…" Inuyasha whined.

Sara rolled her eyes and grabbed Koichi's arm dragging him into the house while her parents bickered.

"Hey! Hey! Who said that boy could come in my house?" Inuyasha barked as Sara walked past him.

"I did! You have a problem with that?" Kagome asked sharply.

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I made some dinner if you'd like some…" Kagome said softly as they all sat down on the couch.

---

"Goodnight! It was nice meeting you guys!" Koichi said as he and Sara left for the evening.

Inuyasha scoffed and watched Kagome as she closed the door.

"He seems nice…" She said softly.

"Keh, she can do better…" Inuyasha retorted. Kagome smiled slightly.

"You sound like my mother did after she met you." She said lightly. Inuyasha froze.

"Well… I mean, he's okay…" He started. Kagome interrupted him laughing.

"I'm kidding. Honey, it's okay. I've established that you are never going to like any boy that touches your daughter, but I feel he was definitely a nice one."

"He's better than that punk she brought over when she was in high school."

"Oh yea… the one with the nipple piercing…" Kagome said slightly disgusted.

The two sat down on the couch. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome and just watched her cuddle into him.

"I trust her to make the right decision, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I do too… she's got your blood in her." Inuyasha said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha leaned in, giving her a peck on the lips. "Well… you made the right choice, didn't you?" He asked.

Kagome chuckled and nodded. "You're hopeless." She said. Inuyasha grabbed her hand in his and intertwined their fingers, smiling down at her.

"You could have gone off and married that Houbo guy. Just think. If you said yes at the restaurant that night, you would have never remembered everything and then Sara wouldn't exist."

Kagome blinked a bit, taking what he said in. "You're probably right. What a choice…" She said.

"I think I made the right one." Kagome added, kissing Inuyasha softly.

_The End_

---

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	10. Thankyou

**AN**- so, I wanted to explain to everyone why the story ended so soon. I'm sorry it did. I really did have this lengthy story to go along with it… but I just couldn't write anymore of this.

See, my computer has a virus and I can't use it… so I'm on my cousin's computer and my time here is pretty limited.

School's stating very soon and I've been under a little bit of stress because I need to get a job as well.

I just can't really write when I'm under pressure like that. Plus, my interest in Stain was kind of lost as soon as my computer got the virus.

There is good news, though. I am going to be writing a new story once I get my computer back and unlike all my other stories, it will be long.

I'm not going to give away a bunch of details about it, but it is mostly Inuyasha and Kagome squishful. It will also have lots and lots of Miroku and Sango fluff and a bunch of Rin and Kohaku fluff.

The basic storyline is – Kikyou hates Kagome for stealing her crush back in freshmen year. So, now she wants to get her revenge. Kikyou and Inuyasha are best friends… but Inuyasha wants to be more. Inuyasha also is somewhat familiar with Kagome. So, because he's so in love with Kikyou, he agrees to help in ruining Kagome's life. But somewhere along the way, his feelings for Kikyou fade away and his feelings for Kagome grow strong.

Ne? It will be rated M and I'm not going to switch it back to T. M for language, some… notsopretty things, and limes that would be kind of important to the plot.

So, be on the lookout for it.

Also, the major point of this was to thank all of my reviewers. So, thank you to everyone that reviewed this story…

Hanyou Yogonem

Magix234

Kagolotasha

Loved Forever

Kim Pluedeman

SummerNightsxxx

TrueBelle

Apolla101

MissyxCrissy16

BiishikiBokkaku

Kagome1314

Punkette Kagome

Band Geek Chick

MissisxBananers

Pixiepuff101

KyosBeads13

Animefreak

TheMikoShivae

Xidoreyoux

Shessho's Gal

Inupuppygirl

Avaira

Aquarius101

Emily

Whitehitsugaya

Daddy's Pixie

Sienna-shirou

Shadow Dragon

Sasuke Luver 01

XxTears of Falling Raindropsxx

Sayoko-sama

Lavizzy

Cass

PrincessKagome18

Thanks all of you. And please be on the lookout for _Like Cats and Dogs_ which I'll start writing soon.


End file.
